<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stick figures by childofthenight2035</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213026">stick figures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035'>childofthenight2035</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put Your Glasses On [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did tell you he’s crazy about you.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“He’s not the only one.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put Your Glasses On [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stick figures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's onam! happy onam to everyone who celebrates it! i'm still full from the sadya hehe</p>
<p>i totally lost track of time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, Bambam,” Ye-eun remarks, taking the drawing from the little boy and staring at it with wide eyes. “You drew your family so well.” Jinyoung looks over at them and she flips the paper so he can see it—stick figures of Bambam’s mother and his three siblings. “Tell me your siblings’ names so I can write them for you.”</p>
<p>Bambam shrugs and wiggles in place. “I don’t know!” </p>
<p>Ye-eun pauses at that. “You don’t know their names?”</p>
<p>“Their names are <em>so</em> long!” He holds his arms out to approximate just how long they are. “This long!” His arms flop to his sides. “I can’t remember.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Bammie,” she tells him, giving him the paper back with a sticky note to his mother on it. “I’m sure you’ll learn when you’re older.”</p>
<p>None of the other children tease Bambam for it—Jinyoung is rather proud of that. He’s worked hard to make sure his children don’t go out into the world with prejudiced minds. He almost doesn’t notice Yugyeom bouncing up to him and putting his own drawing in front of him.</p>
<p>Since that dinner, Yugyeom’s been irrefutably more attached to him. He doesn’t call him anything other than Mr. Park, though, which Jinyoung is relieved about. He’s not old enough to differentiate the places and people around which he is allowed to call him <em>hyung</em>, and where he has to address him as a teacher. </p>
<p>Jinyoung isn’t really hiding it, to be frank. Of course, that doesn’t mean he’s going to indulge in public displays in front of the children. But he doesn’t have to hide it anymore, even if only he knows it. It gives him a quiet sort of satisfaction. </p>
<p>They’ve set the kids to doing something for their families before the end of the year, before summer comes to swallow them all. The groups are divided, and some kids write letters to their family members, some draw pictures of their families, some are making clay figurines. Jinyoung is supervising the letters when he gets distracted. </p>
<p>“Is this your drawing, Yugyeom?” He squints at the paper, adjusting his glasses again. He sees three identical taller stick figures and one small one. And there are a lot of other things. The space on the paper is pretty full. He points at one of the three. “Who’s that?” Yugyeom takes this as an invitation to explain his drawing in detail. </p>
<p>“This is me,” he says, jabbing a finger at the shorter stick figure. “That’s daddy—” another jab, “—and uncle JB, and Mr. Park.” Jinyoung does a double take at this, but before he can say anything, Yugyeom is prattling on and on about the cats in the picture (those were cats?) and attempting to recall the names that his uncle gave them as well as trying to describe his grandmother’s house, where two of those cats currently are. It takes Jinyoung quite some time to find a space to interrupt.</p>
<p>“But Gyeom-ah,” he cuts in, “why did you draw me?”</p>
<p>Yugyeom tilts his head like he said something silly. “You said to draw our family.”</p>
<p><em>He sees me as part of the family already?</em> Jinyoung thinks, but out loud, he asks, “But where is your mom? You didn’t draw her?” He noticed the lack of maternal figure in crayon.</p>
<p>Yugyeom narrows his eyes and pouts at the mention of his mother. “No,” he says pointedly. “I’m not gonna draw her.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because!” He stamps his foot. “She didn’t let me have Oreo.”</p>
<p>It takes him all his will not to laugh. “She didn't let you have Oreos?”</p>
<p>“She was mean.”</p>
<p>“Well, Gyeomie, don’t you remember how I don’t let you have too much candy or cake? Because it’s not good for you?” </p>
<p>The boy nods, albeit a little reluctantly, as if he can tell where this is going.</p>
<p>“I don’t let you eat them, but you still drew me as part of your family, right?” </p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>“Your mother just doesn’t want Gyeomie to get sick, right?” Jinyoung pats the boy’s stomach. “Too many Oreos and your tummy will hurt, yeah?” Yugyeom looks so small and forlorn that Jinyoung can’t help but reach out to rub his earlobe. “Am I right, Gyeom?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Park.”</p>
<p>“Now, why don’t I keep this one, since there’s no space,” he suggests, already folding it in half, “and you draw another one with your mom this time? You can give it to her when she comes to pick you up.” He leans in, whispering. “And then maybe she’ll give you an Oreo.” </p>
<p>He’s only slightly ashamed at using indirect bribery to get to keep this picture, so he doesn’t regret it when Yugyeom’s face lights up and he dashes off to Ye-eun to ask for another paper.</p>
<p>Privately, in the closed space of the staff room, he unfolds the paper and stares at it, something powerful stirring in his abdomen, something he’s afraid of. </p>
<p>He’s not going to think about it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He watches, with bright eyes, as Yugyeom runs to his mother when she arrives, holding up the new picture he drew, for her to exclaim how pretty it is, how well he’s done. He watches, and he waits, because when the children have all left, Jaebeom is going to pick him up and he’s been dying to tell someone about this—someone who will understand.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jaebeom walks in seconds before Ye-eun leaves. They’ve become so accustomed to each other’s presence that Jaebeom doesn’t even greet her, he just holds his palm up and Ye-eun high-fives him. The sound is sharp and loud in the quiet pre-school.</p>
<p>Jinyoung switches off the lights and checks twice to make sure, then grabs his bag, his jacket and Jaebeom’s hand and rushes out after her. Jaebeom’s mouth parts in surprise at the abrupt change in direction and lack of greeting. Once they’re out, he hurriedly locks the door. He just wants to show Jaebeom the piece of paper in his pocket. </p>
<p>“What’s the rush?” Jaebeom asks, a confused smile on his lips. Ye-eun calls out a ‘bye!’ from somewhere in the parking lot that they absently return, but then Jinyoung is unfolding the paper and shoving it in Jaebeom’s face. </p>
<p>“Yugyeom drew this in class today,” he says breathlessly. “It’s him, his dad, you…and me.” Jaebeom raises his eyebrows, but he looks more amused than shocked. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I’m not surprised,” he admits, “but it’s sweet that he sees you like that.” He tilts Jinyoung’s chin slightly upward. “I did tell you he’s crazy about you.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung blushes a little at the eye contact. “I know.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom’s gaze flickers to his lips. “He’s not the only one.” Before Jinyoung can respond, he leans in and kisses him. Jinyoung melts into it.</p>
<p>It’s different, somehow, from all the times they’ve kissed before. Maybe it was because they were keeping a secret in public for months. Maybe it was the sentiment hanging in the air. Whatever it was, it’s sweet and full of need. They part still wanting to continue, but they know they shouldn’t. </p>
<p>The pair have eyes only for each other. They don’t notice that the parking lot is not empty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look at me, posting two things in a day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>